Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
When training for distance running or exercising in general, people tend to listen to music or watch other types of media files. For a distance runner, preserving energy and preventing injury are key to success, and a maintaining a desired running pace over an amount of time can be difficult. Running outdoors can be difficult to maintain a constant pace due to obstacles or lack of concentration of the runner. Running on a treadmill may be somewhat easier to maintain pace due to control of the pace by the treadmill.
Music can often provide support to maintain a running pace. Music may also provide a runner with an increase in enthusiasm resulting in an energy boost. For example, fatigue occurs when muscles or a cardiorespiratory system hit some kind of physiological limit. When a runner is highly motivated, the runner may be able to push harder toward the limit in pursuit of better performance. All kinds of factors may influence a level of motivation, and music appears to be one of them. Runners typically plan a preset playlist of music prior to a run, and then listen to the music over time.